Let there be death
by Saya Raine
Summary: This is the story of Roelyn Crevecoeur Swift, the Countess of her own rite and a child who made a deal with a devil. Please R&R, I want to know if its worthless or not so I can keep going or quit.


Prologue

This is the story of Roelyn Crevecoeur Swift, the Countess of her own rite and a child who made a deal with a devil.

A story that few would relate too and a young girls sweet innocence thrown away recklessly to keep her home and her birthright after her parents tragic deaths…

So this is all about her and her devilish plot to overthrow the king of England no matter the consequences.

This is Roe, a child, an innocent, a vampire

1277

Kent, England: Leeds Castle

"I'm sorry Lady but your parents have been killed by highway robbers-"

She could not believe it, did not believe it. Her parents murdered the day of her fifteenth name day, they had only been out in the garden yesterday morning…

So a day after she could remember nothing, believed nothing even as the servants addressed her as Countess Swift, she would not acknowledge it, all she did was deny it until his majesties envoy arrived two days latter to announce that she no longer had a home, or title, and to remove herself within the year or take a husband of his choosing.

Those were the words that lead her to her damnation that day and what she found out after led her to her bitter insanity.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pale glittering candles kept the large room alight, her parents old room which was now hers. She was no fool, her parents had told her of the King's plot to kill them only days before to have control of their neutral territory but still her pain was great.

She was on her knees on the stone floor in a thin velvet white gown, her face streaked with fresh tears.

"May it be the devil I ask this favor, grant me the power to kill this king who has forsaken my parents and rightful name…I give you my soul for when it is done."

Suddenly the candles were blown out and the girl was thrown into perpetual darkness, only death seemed to float in the air and her breath came out in white smoke.

"Once one has rejected faith, they will never walk through the gates of heaven…" the wind seemed to say.

"Then let me fall far from heaven as one of the damned." the girl said.

"Little girl do you know what you ask?"

"Why are you refusing a willing soul to fall to hells' waiting embrace?" She asked, surprisingly she was not afraid. In fact she was glad he was there.

"Oh we shall make a deal, dear child, you should know though I'm not the devil…" and with that the lights flickered back on to reveal a handsome young man lounging on the grand bed. "I'm much worse." He grinned darkly revealing fang like canines.

Tales of old lore tore at her mind and his darkness filled her very soul with serene quiet. The words she spoke sang through her as his eyes held her.

"Monster who lives on the livings blood give me this one thing that I ask of-vengeance." Was all she could say to the beautiful youth, her eyes never left his golden ones.

His eyes lingered on her face for a moment, then over her young half developed body. He took in her long black hair cascading down her slender waist and her acrid green eyes encased in a small heart shaped face golden with candlelight.

"How about this, I will give you two protectors for just this one year and in return you will become like me." he could not turn her just yet, her body was too weak and his 'heart' went out to her. His own family was murdered decades before in the war, he knew what she wanted clearly.

"What are you?" she asked almost mockingly. She suspected but wanted to make sure all the same.

He smiled saintly. "Vampire."

Her face paled at his words but her heart beat steadily on, she stood and stepped towards him. "Just tell me this, what is your name?"

He stared at her curiously, such a strange child. Wanting to be of the damned even though it meant eternal damnation till the day she was slain or faded like many of his kind did. It was not his way to tell his name to anyone let alone a mortal.

But he told her anyway.

"Kahn."

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dark green eyes

The demon had kept his word and given her protectors to enforce her vengeance, and they did their job well.

The Countess of Leed Castle was no mere child and yet King Edward I failed to see that, even after his countless suitors he had sent to the lake castle returned each time unnerved but the girl's very presence.

It was rumored that the child was a demon straight from hell but the king did not believe this, so when her year was up he went to denounce her himself.

His majesty was in awe of the beauty the small castle exuded, on the rise of it ethereal splendor the gray stone of the great manor mesmerized the King and his party of guardsmen. The climaxed suspense of his reasons for being there were erased by the soothing loveliness of such a splendid land and river like the Len.

The party rode on into the wooden gates and to the courtyard where stable hands took their stead's and a breathtaking beauty appeared to take them to the young Countess. The young woman had fair golden-brown hair and alabaster skin, her blue eyes were sorrowful and clear. No woman the king knew could rival the young maiden and he stared at her appreciatively,

if he had his way he would make her his mistress before the night was over.

They were lead to the main hall, poppies and a grand feast awaited them, as did the girl Countess. She sat in pure white silk at the head of the table, her face was her lovely mothers but her eyes were more evil than any the king had ever saw in the most evil on men he had sentenced to death. Dark green eyes gleaming with the lust of blood.

And yet she was a child born and bred of beauty.

"Your Majesty," she said mockingly. "So you have come to take what is rightfully mine by blood this day? I think not."

Shaken by her words and no longer filled with fear by those eyes of hers Edward I narrowed his eyes and walked toward her.

"Now listen here child-" he started.

"Tsk.Tsk. You are sadly mistaken Majesty, I am not a child, I am Countess of these lands by rite and law."

He laughed and his dark drown beard shook as he did. "I am law girl and you should learn to keep your tongue." By now he is half way to her but then he hears these bone chilling screams, he turn around and sees his guards circling the beautiful maiden who is now covered in blood.

One of the guards is on the ground, a hole through his chest and she is licking the blood from her hand slowly, a sick smile on her face. Blood is pooled at her feet and yet all she dose is smile and keep right on licking.

The king turns back to the child dark anger on his face. "What is this?!"

She laughs gaily. "What ever do you mean highness, she was just protecting herself."

Suddenly he is overwhelmed with the desire to strike the little girl for her insolence and unapologetic response.

He quickens his pace to reach her and when he dose he lifts his hand to hit her but the blow never comes.

A handsome young boy with spiky jet black hair and jagged canines grips his hand tightly and smiles at him apologetically. His bright blue eyes match the pretty girl covered in scarlet blood. They are brother and sister and servants of Kahn but since being with Roelyn their loyalty had changed drastically. In fact they were both in love with her.

"Sorry sir but the only way your going to hit Roe is if you kill me." his voice was so playful and yet the king could tell the boy meant every word.

"All I ask of you Majesty is would you be willing to admit you had my parents murdered last year."She smirked. "If you do this I'll make sure the devil never knocks upon your door."

The fear she shot through him radiated off those eerie green eyes and childlike voice close to maturity. Paralyzed beyond fear as his guards waited anxiously Edward I stared dumbly at the child until his mouth finally began to move.

"Demon who tarnishes this holy ground leav-"

"Fine lets do this the hard way, for every second you hesitate I will kill one of your men." Insanity oozed off her words smoothly and she even smiled at him sweetly.

"Devil I revoke-"

Crunching bone and a scream echoed through the hall.

"Leave here spirit."

Blood squirted sickeningly on the stone floor and its metallic stench filled the man's nostrils. He looked over his shoulder and shuddered as the angel in blood smiled at him seductively, she held a human heart in her hands and bit into it happily.

Three of his men were down and there were only thirteen left. He could not let them all die for him like this. "Yes, I did murder your mother and father, I wanted their land and strength but they would not join me in my battle so I had them killed to improve my forces with no obstacles. I admit it so please let them live."

"Since you have given me my vengeance I will give you this castle King, just as long as its name remains Leed for the rest of time."

"So your going to let me live?" he asked, his old brown eyes brightened at the prospect.

"Vermin like you are a waste of my time…so yes you will live majesty you will live for now and I will live for eternity…damned."

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Well that's all folks for now R&R if you want me to continue to chapter one or not. If I don't get at least one review in the next five days I will know it sucks and quit where I am now. So peace out and lets hope my mom doesn't find out I've writhen this._


End file.
